Perfect Stranger
by glittergirlaura
Summary: After a disastrous day, Bella needs to talk to someone. Anyone. And the man at the station seems to be the perfect one to talk to... or is he? AU/AH


**I hope you enjoy it this short little one shot. It came to me when my brother asked me if I had to tell someone my deepest darkest secret who would it be and I answered 'A random stranger.' That's kinda the base line. **

* * *

**_Perfect Stranger_**

_Life can sometimes be so unfair _I thought as I sat down in a hard, off white plastic chair facing the railway. I set my empty briefcase down beside me and let out a soft sigh. It had accompanied me to an interview, to make me look more professional even if it was full of nothing. It hadn't worked though, for the minute I stepped into the office of my interviewer she looked me up and down like I was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. _Typical_, I had thought bitterly though still forcing a pleasant smile on my face. The women, Tanya Denali, whose name I had read of a plate on her desk, had bright red nails and poroxide blonde hair that had been pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a brilliant white shirt with a grey waistcoat left open and looked like your average strict boss though I had quickly learned she was much more severe than normal.

The interview had not gone well.

I unbuttoned my favorite bright yellow coat (I wore it for luck but it clearly hadn't helped) and ran my fingers through my hair. The day had not started well either. I had received a incredibly saddening phone call from my hometown Forks, informing me that my dad, Charlie, had been put in hospital after suffering from a heart attack. Emotionally drained I had crawled back into bed and snuggled into my pillow, crying but before I could escape into a dreamless sleep, Rosalie had come into my room demanding that I go to my interview. She had told me that it was a great opportunity and promised me a plane ticket would be waiting when I arrived home to get to Forks.

So here I sat fiddling with the buttons on my coat and _this_ close to simply bursting into tears.

I heard the chair next to mine creak as someone sat down next to me. The feeling of being alone enveloped me and I suddenly had the overwhelming desire to talk to someone. Anyone.

"I have had the most horrible day." I started to complain, to no one in particular but mostly aimed at the man sitting down next to me. He looked round before his eyes rested on me widening slightly before looking confused.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked and I took that moment to really look at him. He had a mop of tousled brownish reddish hair that looked almost bronze. It suited him perfectly though and complemented his striking emerald green eyes. He had high cheekbones and an angular nose. He looked around my age maybe a little older. He was so handsome that for about 3 seconds my problems rushed out of me taking my breath with it. It all came crashing back to me full force when a woman further down the row coughed.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?" I pointed out, glancing to the empty rows surrounding us.

"Fair point." he muttered mostly to himself. "So, uh, you said you had a bad day." He started in an awkward manner and I decided at that moment that I would tell this stranger all and I mean _all_ of my problems to him. What were the chances of seeing him again anyway?

"Now that is the understatement of the year." I told him running my fingers through my hair again.

"How so?" He asked turning his whole body round to face me.

"Well, it starts with the worlds shittiest mornings were I get this phone call telling me that my dad is in hospital with a heart condition." I choked back the sobs that were threatening to escape but felt a tear sliding down my cheek. His eyes softened and he reached out to wipe the tear off my cheek the same time I did. Our hands connected and I felt a flow of energy go through us. He pulled back awkwardly as I continued to wipe the tear off.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time and I cracked a watery smile as he chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry for your father." He began and I felt a pang at the thought that he actually felt sorry for me. "Both My parents died when I was 15." He carried on quietly and as soon as I heard this I reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it softly before letting go and fiddling with my hands.

"I can't imagine how that was for you." I said looking up at him to see a sad smile on his beautiful face. "I crawled back into bed ready to sleep it of until my best friend yanked me out."

"Why did she do that?" He asked as a train rumbled into the station but we both ignored it.

"I had an interview to go to." I told him as I glanced at the briefcase by my feet.

"What's in there?" He asked looking back at me.

"I, um, nothing." I mumbled looking down and trying to hide the blush that covered my cheeks. How embarrassing, _he probably thinks I completely delusional now_. I slowly started to push it underneath the seat as discreetly as possible but when I looked back at him I could see amusement playing in his eyes.

"Why did you bring it then?" Smiling a full blown grin and I felt my face getting hot again. I focused my attention on the tiles of the wall. Anywhere but his amused face.

"I, uh, wanted to look more professional." I said blushing for the third time and playing with the buttons on my coat. I felt so embarrassed and was starting to regret my decision to talk to a stranger. Why did this always happen to me? Everything I did always went wrong. Could I not talk to anyone handsome without making a fool of myself? _Clearly not_. He burst out laughing throwing his head back, the light catching the highlights in his hair. I looked at him angrily folding my hands across my chest, adopting a defensive position. "It is not _funny_." I whispered, slightly irritated at his reaction. A small part of me was happy that I had managed to make him laugh.

"It is and you know it." His laughter slowly faded away but he kept smiling. He was friendly. "Where were you interviewed anyway?" He was so full of questions that I smiled, glad that I had got something of my chest.

"Volturi Industries." I said and his smile vanished instantly. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what I had said wrong. "What is it?" I asked searching his face for answers but coming up with nothing.

"Oh, nothing." He quickly recovered smiling again but it did not reach his eyes. "How did that go?" He asked cautiously.

"Terrible." I muttered and he looked almost surprised. "The interviewer was horrible to me and she looked at me like I was a piece of gum on her shoe." I complained. "I came in and she was sitting there like she owned the place, which, I don't think she did." He looked deep in thought but I kept on going anyway. I needed to let it out.

"And the she picked up my C/V and opened it like it was contaminated. It was awful, If I get the job I sure as hell hope I don't have to work with her."

"I do feel sorry for you." He said with a thoughtful look in his face. "It must have been terrible to have had to sit through that."

"Oh it was, and her voice is so annoying. I swear I can still hear it in my head." He let out a chuckle as I smiled thinking of the vile women. "I've never met someone like her and I hopefully never will." My mind drifted back to high school were I was the wall flower, the one that no one ever noticed. There had been a couple of plastic girls there but not as bad as this plastic girl.

"At my high school there were girls like that but none as bad." I said.

"What high school did you go to?" He asked probably thinking I went to one in the city.

"I went to forks high." I said and his eyes widened. "I know, it's a weird name for a town and I have no idea were they got the name from."

"Wait, Forks as in Forks in Washington state?" He interrupted quickly making my blabbing stop.

"Yes." I said carefully. "Why?"

"My Aunt and Uncle live there." He said. "I've been over there a couple of times, to visit them."

"Forks is a small town, it's surprising I didn't see you." If I had seen him, I'm sure I would be having the same reaction as I was having now. I was positive he was incredibly cute when he was young. He nodded his head and looked down the empty railway line seeming lost in thought.

"What's your name?" The man asked, out of the blue.

"Bella." I told him. "Short for Isabella" I added "What's yours?" I asked, suddenly realizing I hadn't known his name all this time.

"Edward." He responded and I tossed the name around my head. It suited him. "Well, I'm sorry for your interview but I have to go." He abruptly stood up and looked down at me. "It was nice meeting you and I hope your farther recovers well"

"You too. Bye Edward." I said but he was already gone.

_Strange _I thought. Completely confused by his sudden change in behaviour and how he had practically run away from me, I sniffed my hair in case it smelt bad. Nope, only my strawberry scented shampoo. Well, at least I managed to talk while I could. My train screeched to a halt and I got on, mulling over my thoughts on Edward. He was devilishly handsome, that much was obvious but he seemed to have a strange character. I pictured him to be quite rich with a gorgeous blonde hanging of his arm similar to that nasty Tanya women. Disgruntled by the thought of him with someone else I continued my journey home banishing the curious stranger from my mind.

---

Two hours later I slumped into my padded desk chair and switched my computer on. Rosalie had better bought the tickets to Forks, I really could not be bothered with going through all the process of booking a ticket. I'd only accidentally buy one to Antarctica or something like that. After checking she had and making a mental note to thank her later, I made a move to get a cup of tea but something caught my eye.

23:49. Seriously? She couldn't have picked an earlier flight so I could at least have some sort of sleep during the night? Rose knew that it was impossible for me to sleep on planes ever since I had indured particulary bad turbulence on a flight. Oh well, I would just have to deal with it.

I checked the time on the clock and it was 3:15. Tones of time to kill. After pouring my self a soothing cup of tea and feeding Rose's cat (she would kill me if I didn't), I sat back down on my desk chair facing an empty screen. I shot a quick sidelong glance at the briefcase thrown on the sofa and feeling curious went on the Hale Industries website. I knew the chances of getting in were minuscule but I decided to check up properly on them just in case. I hovered my mouse on the about us hyperlink and clicked.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Staring back at me was the face of a familiar yet handsome man with piercing green eye, tousled bronze hair and a to-die-for sexy smirk. Scrolling down manically I read the caption below the picture.

Edward Cullen, CEO of Hale Industries.

_Crap._

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**I don't know if I should continue it...it could be fun to write.**

**Please review I'd like the feedback**

**glittergirlaura**


End file.
